In the film and television industry, it is sometimes necessary or desirable to provide temporary structures for light diffusion, light reflection, and/or shelter from the elements when shooting outdoors. This often involves suspending an aluminum truss structure which supports an expanse of material (i.e. fabric or plastic) above a shooting location. Such truss structures are typically constructed on location, involving considerable time and expense. Such truss structures are also relatively heavy, requiring large and expensive cranes from which to suspend them.
The inventor has determined a need for temporary structures for light diffusion, light reflection, and/or shelter from the elements that may be set up quickly and inexpensively.